Activation of T cells is a complex process involving cell membrane, cytoplasmic and nuclear events. These events enable T cells to proliferate and exert their immunoregulatory function. Glucocorticoids inhibit T cell activation and thereby interfere with numerous immunoregulatory functions carried out by activated T cells. The goal of these studies is to better understand the actions and mechanisms of action of glucocorticoids on this process. We will study their effects on early (tyrosine kinase and protein kinase C activation, and calcium influx), intermediate (production of transcription factors) and late activation events (lymphokine gene transcription). Furthermore, their post-transcriptional effects on the expression of two important lymphokines for the pathogenesis of immune mediated renal disease, namely interleukin-2, transforming growth factor-beta and their receptors, will also be examined.